1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear carrying board assembly of a stroller, and more particularly to a rear carrying board assembly of a stroller, wherein the rear carrying board assembly is mounted on the rear portion of the stroller for supporting the baby or for placing an article, thereby enhancing the versatility of the stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stroller comprises a rear carrying board which is mounted on the rear portion of the stroller for supporting the baby or placing an article. However, the conventional rear carrying board is assembled in a loose manner, so that it is easily detached from the stroller during a long-term utilization.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rear carrying board assembly of a stroller, wherein the rear carrying board assembly is mounted on the rear portion of the stroller for supporting the baby or for placing an article, thereby enhancing the versatility of the stroller.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a rear carrying board assembly of a stroller, wherein the rear carrying board assembly can be assembled actually and precisely.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a rear carrying board assembly of a stroller, wherein the rear carrying board assembly can be assembled rigidly and stably.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a rear carrying board assembly of a stroller, comprising a body, two joint devices, two connecting devices, and two shock-absorbing devices, wherein:
the body has a bottom having a first side having two ends each formed with a chamber, the chamber is formed with a slide channel, a plurality of pivot ears each located at a first side of the slide channel and each formed with a through hole, and a through bore located at a second side of the slide channel, the slide channel has a side wall formed with a rectangular hole, the chamber has a side wall formed with a circular hole aligning with the through hole of each of the pivot ears, the body includes two clamping blocks each pivotally mounted in the respective chamber and each having a first side formed with a plurality of pivot ears and a second side formed with a through hole, two threaded rods each extended through the through bore of the respective chamber and the through hole of the respective clamping block, two rotation knobs each screwed on the respective threaded rod and each rested on the respective clamping block, and two elastic members each mounted on the respective threaded rod and each urged between the respective chamber and the respective clamping block;
each of the two joint devices is mounted on the body, and includes a shaft, a cover, a washer, two press blocks, and a straddle bar;
the shaft is extended through the rectangular hole and is slidably mounted in the slide channel of the respective chamber, the shaft has a distal end provided with a circular hollow hub which has a center provided with an inner threaded rod and a periphery formed with a plurality of engaging teeth;
the cover is mounted on the hub of the shaft, the cover has a periphery formed with two opposite windows and provided with a hollow receiving portion;
each of the two press blocks is movably mounted in the respective window of the cover, and is provided with an arcuate block which has a first side formed with a locking tooth meshing with the engaging teeth of the hub of the shaft, and a second side having two ends each formed with a mounting hole for mounting an elastic member which is urged between the two press blocks;
the straddle bar has a first end inserted into the receiving portion of the cover and a second end formed with an action section;
each of the two connecting devices is mounted on the straddle bar of the respective joint device, and includes a connecting block, a movable clamping plate, a mounting ring, and a slide;
the connecting block has a first portion formed with an arcuate fixed clamping plate which has a first end formed with an opening and a second end formed with an extension formed with a through hole, the opening has a top wall and a bottom wall each formed with a through hole, the connecting block has a mediate portion formed with a groove for insertion of the action section of the straddle bar of the respective joint device, the connecting block has a second portion formed with a receiving chamber which has two side walls each formed with a pivot hole and a top wall formed with a cutout;
the movable clamping plate is pivotally mounted on the fixed clamping plate of the connecting block, and has a first end received in the opening of the connecting block and formed with a through hole aligning with the through hole of the opening of the connecting block, and a second end formed with an extension formed with a through hole;
the mounting ring is mounted between the movable clamping plate and the fixed clamping plate;
the slide is slidably mounted in the receiving chamber of the connecting block, the slide has an end formed with an extension plate, and has a top formed with a movable portion movably mounted in the cutout of the receiving chamber of the connecting block and an enlarged push portion located above the movable portion and movably mounted on the connecting block;
each of the two shock-absorbing devices is mounted on the bottom of the body, and includes a column, a wheel, an elastic member, and a protective sleeve.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.